Moving Day, a HunLiech drabbleoneshot
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: Hungary's moving house. Liechtenstein decides to help her. HunLiech fluff.


Hungary heaved the box down the stairs and lowered it onto the floor by her door with a grunt of, "And that is the last of it." she let out a sigh of relief as she stood again, taking in all the boxes littering the living room. She gave a stretch, wincing slightly as her shoulders popped, and said, "I think I deserve a break."Wandering into her kitchen - which was bare of cooking utensils - she grabbed a bottle of Traubisoda [1] from her almost empty fridge. Leaning against the window ledge, she closed her eyes and let out a content 'Hmm' as the cool air stroked her face. She was grateful for this, as it was quite warm in her country that day.

"Oh, Erzsébet [2]," she heard a voice say. At the use of her human name, she opened her eyes and noticed Liechtenstein passing by the fence surrounding her back garden.

"Ah, hello Lilly [3]," she responded. She quickly opened her back door and hurried out as the small blonde opened the back gate. She grabbed the girl in a hug, saying, "Oh, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Liechtenstein, though initially surprised by the sudden hug, smiled and hugged the older woman back, replying, "Yes, it has."

"Want some Traubi?" Hungary asked, releasing the blonde. Liechtenstein nodded, remembering the beverage from the past few times she'd visited her friend. Then, noticing the scrubs the brunette wore, she asked, "Are you cleaning?" Hungary handed her a bottle of the Hungarian soft drink and shook her head."Packing. I got a new house. It's closer to the centre of Budapest, as per my boss' orders, but still in the outskirts so I don't have to worry about the noise," she said, leaning against the counter. She took a large gulp of Traubi, while Liechtenstein watched her.

"In fact," she continued once she lowered the bottle from her lips, " I'm done now. All I need to do is wait for the movers to come and then load up the truck.""Oh, really. Would you like me to help you?" Liechtenstein asked. Hungary blinked, surprised at the offer, before smiling and nodding."If you like. But some of the boxes are heavy. I nearly did my back in carrying a few downstairs earlier." The small girl chuckled, "Okay. I'll be careful."

"Good, I wouldn't want Switzerland knocking on my door if you got hurt. How is Switzerland anyway?" Liechtenstein quickly finished the remains of her drink and binned it in a large black bag sitting in the corner before answering, "He's good. He's been trying to get along better with Mr Austria you know." Hungary nodded."Yes, I remember seeing him there a few times. He seemed rather tense the first few visits, but he appears to be loosening up and relaxing a bit now. Which is good because they haven't been getting along for so long, it'd be nice to know they are becoming friends again." The girl nodded."Yes, very much so." There was a honk from the front. Hungary exited the kitchen and, after peaking out of window, called, "It's the movers."

"Alright. Can you tell me which are the light boxes to start?" Hungary surveyed her living room before pointing to a small stack by her china cabinet.

"Those are all just DVDs and papers. And those," she added, pointing at a few boxes by her TV, "contain photos. It's light, but be careful, they might break if they're jostled too much."

"Okay, I'll be careful." Liechtenstein started with the boxes near the cabinet, while Hungary picked up a large box containing her computer.

"Watch yourself there, girls, wouldn't want to hurt yourselves," one of the moving men chuckled, taking the computer off Hungary while another took the box of DVDs off of Liechtenstein. Hungary rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "I think we'll manage."

"If you say so. If you're takin' care of the boxes, want us to grab the furniture?" he asked. Hungary shrugged and said, "If you don't mind." The girls, followed by the two men, went back into the house and set about picking up boxes again. Hungary prepared to lift a box, however she stopped, thinking her ponytail felt a little slack. She reached up to tighten it, only to have the band holding her hair snap, causing the brunette waves to collapse around her shoulders.

"Oh. Oh dear," she murmured, picking up what used to be the circular band that held her hair. Liechtenstein, passing while holding another small box, stopped and asked, "Is there a problem?" The woman looked up and shook her head.

"Not really. My hair band just snapped, that's all." The blonde stared at the long strand of what used to be her friend's hair band, before putting down the box and taking her ribbon out of her hair.

"Here," she said, offering the ribbon to her friend. Hungary blinked, before saying, "Oh, I couldn't. That was a gift. From your brother no less." Liechtenstein smiled.

"It's only temporary. You can return it whenever you can." Hungary hesitated at first, then smiled and took gift with a quiet, "Thank you." She tied her hair back again and went back to work, a small smile on her lips. Liechtenstein followed behind her, a similar smile on her own face.

* * *

**Awesome, my first HunLiech story.**

**I originally wrote this on my iPad and uploaded it to my LiveJournal first, but I've also posted it on tumblr as well. But seriously, my god, the trouble I had trying to copy this thing into Word Processor! It'd suddenly just close down, without warning!**

**So, copying it in took a while, but one it was copied, it was smooth sailing.**

**Now for the [-]'d stuff. And yes, I did research for what was originally just a drabble.**

**[1] Traubisoda, better known as Traubi, is a Hungarian soft drink.**

**[2] For Hungary's human name, I went for the proper Hungarian equivalent of Elizabeth. I got this from the Human Names page on Hetalia Wikinet.**

**[3] This is the human name I use for Liechtenstein. Others use it too.**

**I originally asked for prompts for this drabble on the Fandomly comm. Rabbit gave me 'ponytails', while Aki gave me a whole prompt for something else. I used part of the prompt from Aki for the ending.**

**Thanks for reading and, should you choose to review, be nice, this is the first time I've written HunLiech.**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

**Ps. Should you wish to find this story on LiveJournal and tumblr, my LJ is fufuyurifan and my tumblr is lovemyyuri.**


End file.
